Knocked Up
by TheDeadlyEscape
Summary: Dimitri leaves Rose to guard Tasha. Soon after, she started dating Adrian and finds herself pregnant. Life's bound to get interesting after that. DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS, ONLY THIS SPECIFIC PLOT THE REST BELONGS TO THE AMAZING RICHELLE MEAD
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)**

**This may be a cheesy chapter, but I'll bring more reality into it next chapter. As a lot of first chapters go, this is mostly a filler.**

**R&R!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

**Chapter 1**

Please be negative . . . negative . . . negative . . . negative! With a big breath I spun around to face the plastic that held my fate in its little plastic shell. I looked at the writing that said pregnant with a little exclamation mark at the end as though this was a good thing. This was not a good thing! I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't!

I let out a scream and fell to the floor, knocking the test on the cold bathroom floor. I hid my face in my hands and sobbed and the door flew open.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Lissa said. She held me against her small frame and tried to soothe me. "It's okay, though. You'll be fine."

"No, I won't," I cried. "I can't graduate if I'm pregnant!"

"You can and you will!" She said, her voice getting louder. "You've already passed all the tests! They can't expel you." I sniffled and looked up at her.

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, you need to be honest with me. Who's the father?" That brought on another round of water works. When it was drying up I told Lissa the story . . .

_"Adrian, I love Dimitri," I said, but it was as if I was trying to convince myself too. _

_"Little Dhampir, who's with you now? Dimitri is away with Tasha and I'm here because I love you," he whispered, stroking my cheek. I looked into his emerald-green eyes._

_"You love me?" I whispered._

_"I've loved you for a while, you just never noticed." I leaned forward and brought my lips to his. He pulled away._

_"Little Dhampir," he stuttered. "I don't want to rush you into anything."_

_"You're not."_

_"But you're a virgin, right? I heard you and Lissa talking . . ."_

_"No, I'm not. Dimitri left the day after he took that from me." Then I kissed him again, and he didn't pull back. I knew Adrian loved me, and I loved him._

In case you haven't caught up, that's when we had sex for the first time. Of course, it happened after that one more time, but that's all. Two times with any chance of pregnancy, and here I am. On the bathroom floor crying my eyes out.

"Oh!" Lissa said when I finished. "I thought this may have happened, but you never told me." I avoided looking at her.

"Lissa, I'm embarrassed. I love him, but what would someone think about us sleeping together. That's why only you guys knew we were even together."

"It's okay, Rose," Lissa assured me. "People will spread rumors. We'll be leaving here in two months anyway to go to the Court and then I'll start working as the Queen's assistant. It'll all be okay."

"The Queen will personally kill me," I joked. Lissa laughed, trying to help lighten the mood.

"She's no match for a pissed off Mama." I let out my own laugh and then she helped me up off the floor, which was pointless since I fell back down in a race to the toilet. I puked up my guts and then brushed my teeth, Lissa looking at me with sympathy. She patted her flat stomach, as if making sure it was still flat.

"I couldn't handle all that puking," she stated. "But I guess it's a good thing you're so tough."

"I need to tell Adrian," I whispered. Lissa gave me a small smile, showing my her phone.

"I texted him to come over. I'll be in my dorm so you can come over later. Make sure you don't look like you're pregnant though. We need to get everything together about how to fight the rumors before they start." I nodded and then there was a knock on the door. Lissa opened it and let Adrian in. She gave me a thumbs-up and a wink before walking out.

"What's wrong?" Adrian demanded, looking at me. He came over and held me to his chest.

"Um, well, I'm sick."

"Dhampirs don't get sick, Little Dhampir." I frowned.

"It's a different kind of sick." His eyes widened and he looked at my hands that were placed on my belly. There was probably no hiding the look of hope in my eyes, but he didn't look at my eyes. He was staring at my stomach. Then his big warm hands covered the flatness that had yet to fill out.

"Our baby?" he asked, eyes still wide.

"Yes," I confirmed. "Ours." I waited for a response but then he grabbed me and landed a kiss of my lips.

"I thought we'd wait for this step, but I don't care!" He spun me around and then laid me on the bed. "I always wanted a big family." I giggled, yes giggled. The things this man did to me.

"So you're not mad?" I checked. His bright green eyes looked up at my face for the first time in a while.

"I helped make it, so no, I'm not mad." I smiled and he put his head on my stomach, as if the baby was about to talk to him. Then his lifted my shirt and placed a kiss on my belly before crawling up and kissing my lips.

"We need to go meet Lissa," I said just as his hand was sneaking up my shirt.

"Damn," he said. "Well, let's go tell Sparky. He might blow a fuse, but I'm sure we'll be okay. Eddie and Mason on the other hand, maybe not. You'll have to protect me."

"Ah, the joys of having a guardian girlfriend," I joked.

"Yeah," Adrian agreed. "Now, let's go, Little Dhampir." And we started on our way to Lissa's dorm. At that time, it seemed like we'd be okay, but the worst was ahead of us.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

**Okay, so to answer a Guest reviewer's question, yes it is Adrian's baby. When Dimitri left her, she was heartbroken so Adrian kind of comforted her. Then they started dating before they did the deed, which created the so far nameless baby.**

*******To anyone out there who'd like to help, PM me a baby gender, name, and description of how it looks.**

**I'll give you credit in an author note for the person's idea that I pick. *******

**-MissWriterAuthor**

**Chapter 2**

I'll be honest, Eddie had to hold back Mason when I said I was pregnant. He had gotten over his little crush with me, but he was still like an over-protective brother. It was obvious Eddie was trying to be the bigger person because I knew on the inside, he wanted to beat Adrian as much as Mason did.

"Wow," Christian breathed. For his usual snarky attitude, this wasn't much. He just sat there with Lissa on his lap and stared at me. Finally I got tired of it and flipped him off.

"Don't mess with her," Christian fake-whispered over to Mason, who was calming down. "She's hormonal." I wanted to jump across the room and choke him out, but I didn't. In case you didn't know, I have amazing self-control.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you," Mason growled. Then he finally sat down. Eddie relaxed and came over and hugged me.

"I second that," he said. "Anyway, tests are over so you should graduate."

"You could be Adrian's guardian!" Lissa squealed. "And Mason could be Christian's! And Rose will be mine so we'll all be together!"

"Don't freak out," I warned playfully, falling into Adrian's side.

The next few weeks were tough considering that the whole school knew I was pregnant by Adrian Ivashkov. I survived though until-

"Rosemarie!" Mom screamed. I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned to face her. I tried to keep from cringing at the look on her face. I was wearing a tight shirt that showed my barely there bump that looked like period bloating. Her eyes widened.

"So it's true?" she asked stiffly. I narrowed my eyes and stood up tall.

"Yes, it is _mother_," I spat. She just glared and then came closer to me until she was toe-to-toe with me.

"How could you get pregnant? You just turned eighteen! How could you?"

"I had sex and this was the result," I said, emotionless. I knew it pissed her off and when an angry blush came on her cheeks, I started to freak. She couldn't hit a pregnant woman could she? Scratch that, she could, but would she?

"I want you to know that I am completely against you having a child before your career could even begin, but you are my daughter. I guess I'll have to support you."

"Oh, don't feel forced," I growled. "You don't have to do anything!"

"Look, I want to, okay?" she screamed. I flinched and then she seemed to collect herself and took a step back. "That killed my pride," she muttered. "But I want to help. Whether you believe me or not, I do love you. I have a career though, so I've never had much time."

"I always wanted to hear that," I choked out, fighting tears.

"Oh geez," she exclaimed. "The hormones."

"No, I'm okay." I blinked rapidly and then sniffed, getting my self together. Then I smiled at my Mom. "You want to go meet Adrian?" She silently followed me. I had been on my way to his apartment anyway. When I got there, he greeted me with a deep kiss and I was too taken aback to warn him.

Mom cleared her throat loudly and he looked as though he was scared shitless, and he probably was. Janine Hathaway's glares could do that to a person. She took a step forward, getting between us. He stepped back. Nice to know my boyfriend was terrified of my mother. Then she finally spoke.

"Lord Ivashkov," she said in a clipped tone. "I see you've done something very surprising." I almost laughed at this. He even let out a small smile.

"It's just Adrian and yes, I have done something very surprising. It's all good, though." He skirted around her, just out of reach if she decided to swipe out and try to hit him. Then he snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"It is?" Mom asked, surprised.

"Oh yes, it is. I completely accept responsibility and at the Court, we've already got living arrangements. Since there will only be one Dragomir house filled, Rose and I will take one next to Lissa's so she can be close to her charge while having her own family." This caught me by surprise and I glanced up at him in confusion.

"Shit, that was supposed to be a big secret," he cursed under his breath. I smiled and got on my toes to kiss him cheek and before he could turn his head to make it more, I pulled back.

"I love you," I mouthed. He smiled and then Mom cleared her throat again.

"I need to go," she said. "Rose, you need to eat in the cafeteria. You should always eat good, it's healthy for the baby. No more donuts for breakfast. No off you go!" I didn't think my mom could actually force Adrian and I both out of his own apartment, but she did, going to opposite way once we got out. I just rolled my eyes and then we went to the cafeteria.

Of course, everyone went silent for two seconds before new rumors started flying around about me. People weren't even trying to hide the way they looked at my stomach. I bit my lip and looked away. I'd never been embarrassed by people talking, but this was different. There was no denying that I was eighteen and pregnant in highschool.

Adrian got us a tray and carried it for me. When we sat down, he took my banana and started to peel it. I took a bite of apple, trying to eat healthy things.

"I saw Mom," I said. Lissa almost spit her food back on her plate.

"You what?" she gasped. "Did she try to kill you? Or is she planning an attack in the future?"

"She was actually okay. I thought she'd try to break my neck or something, but she said she supported me."

"Such a slut-"

"Pregnant my Ivashkov-"

"Gives blow-jobs for twenty dollars-"

"Fucked the new math teacher-"

I sighed. They weren't even trying to be quiet. If I was knocked up, I'd go deck a few of them. Lissa noticed and looked at me with worried eyes.

_You want to leave?_ she asked through the bond. I nodded.

_Okay, go to you dorm. I'll bring you up lunch and tell your teachers you're sick. _I nodded again and Adrian noticed the communication.

"You ready?" he whispered. I nodded. Wow, was I mute or what?

"We're going to my room," I said, finally speaking. He nodded again and kissed my forehead, making a bunch of moroi girls practically seep envy through their pores.

We dumped the tray and then placed it on the stack before leaving. The walk to my dorm was long since the dhampir dorms were farther away.

"I love you," Adrian whispered, lips brushing my ear. "I really do."

"I love you too," I said. "I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Other than the fact I have to push a baby about of my vagina? Then I have to take care of it and no one will ever treat him/her right because of who we are and then-" He put a hand over my mouth and laughed softly.

"Everything will be okay Little Dhampir. Don't stress." He had a look in his eye that told me he was hiding something.

"What's wrong?" He didn't answer me. "What's wrong?" I repeated.

"Look, when we get to the Court, Tasha's coming to visit. She won't come until you're about six months along, so you'll be huge. There'll be no hiding it."

"But if she come then . . . Dimitri'll come."

"Exactly. But don't worry, he won't bother you. I promise." I felt my heart start to hurt as I hid my face in Adrian's shirt. He held me close and stroked my hair. "I promise."

"Adrian, I can't see him. He'll think-"

"That you're happy?" Adrian interrupted. "Look, we're happy together and we love each other. You're having a baby! Look, if he ever cared, he should be happy for you. Dimitri might be an asshole, but he's not a bad guy."

"I just don't want to see him," I insisted. I held on tighter to Adrian and he sighed.

"I don't either, but we have to. We'll be safe inside the Court wards and I can't risk moving us out of there while you're that far along." I just nodded and then he kissed the top of my head.

"I need to tell Alberta," I sighed. Adrian stiffened.

"She likes you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. Like everyone said, I've already passed all the tests. Now school is kind of pointless anyway."

"You what?" Alberta yelled. I knew she'd take it bad,, but she acted as if she was the one pregnant. "You'd better be happy you already did you tests! How can you just say that out of the blue?"

"Like I just did," I replied, smiling. She rolled her eyes and took away that hand that had been clutching her heart.

"Oh hush," she teased. She finally stood from her slouched position and looked at me. I was sitting in a chair across from her desk, hands o my barely there bump. "We need to tell Kirova."

"I know. I was hoping you'd put in a good word for me." Alberta pulled her eyebrows down in concentration.

"I will, Rose. You just do a good job at being the best Mom you can. As for Lord Ivashkov, keep him in line." She motioned for me to leave and I slowly walked outside. When the door was closed, I ran and jumped on Adrian.

He lifted me easily, which I thought was surprising for a moroi seeing as I was about one hundred and twenty-five pounds. I let out a squeal.

"She said she'd talk to Kirova!" He laughed and set me down, kissing me hungrily. I opened my mouth, giving him entrance. A soft moan escaped my mouth when someone cleared their throat loudly.

"I have agreed to give you an earlier graduation," Kriova said, sounding as if she really didn't want to. "The guardians have been picked already. You were going to guard Lissa, but you are incapable at the moment. Eddie will be Lissa's guardian and Mason will guard Christian. Lord Ivashkov already has a guardian at the Court that he ditched when he escaped out the bathroom window." I saw Adrian blush lightly and shrug.

"So when are we graduating?" I asked, trying to hide that I was doing mental back-flips. Kirova tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"Tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**

**Review Responses: (P.S. if I don't reply to your review it means you didn't ask a question. If I just wrote "thank you" a lot next to your penname, that would be a little weird.)**

**I am a VA Lover : So everyone in the little gang thingy is graduating which means Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Lissa along with Rose. Yeah, I needed her Mom to be a supporter because I have plans for that later on . . . My updates are random as in whenever I get the chapter written and edited, though I'm sure I still have mistakes. I'll try to always update at least once a week though. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you like to rest of the story.**

**Chapter 3**

Graduation for me? Well it wasn't like I had expected. Alberta and Kirova along with Eddie, Mason, Christian, Lissa, Adrian, and I in Kirova's office was all we had. Adrian was only there for moral support, sitting in a chair and smiling at me, his eyes flickering my stomach even though I was wearing a hoodie.

"A plane will come pick you up and take you all to the Court," Alberta said, saving Kirova from the trouble. She would probably lose it if she had to do another nice thing for me. I smiled and then Lissa spoke up.

"What will everyone think when we disappear from school?" she mumbled.

"Who gives a fuck?" I whispered to myself. Kirova turned to stare to me and I tried not to flinch. I guess everyone heard it anyway. "No cursing, got it." She merely nodded and then turned to look away from me. What crawled up her ass and died?

"You ready to go?" Adrian asked. I nodded and pulled my bag along beside me. It was a light blue. Lissa and I had gotten them when we went shopping once. Her's was a light pink.

"So, we're living together?" I asked. Adrian raised an eyebrow with an amused look.

"Don't worry, I won't rape you in your sleep," he assured me. I looked out and the small plane in front of us before leaning up and whispered seductively in his ear, "You won't have to." I heard a strangled gasp and checked his face. He looked surprised, his eyes wide.

"Come on," he rushed me. "We need to get on the plane!"

"Anxious to get to our new home?"

"Hell yes." I giggled and then Lissa wiggled her eyebrows at me from where she was stepping on the plane. We got on and took out seat. Eddie and Mason were talking about some dude from where one their classes. Who said boys didn't gossip?

Lissa and Christian were snuggled up together and he was whispering something to her than made her face go red. I had no intention of finding out even though she was bursting with feelings, trying to unknowingly pull me into her head.

"I have a family now," Adrian said as though he still couldn't believe it. I smiled when his hand rested on my belly.

"Yes you do," I murmured, tucking my head into that perfect place in his shoulder. "When do we find out the gender?"

"I don't know, I figured you'd know."

"I haven't been to the doctor about it yet." He nodded and motioned out the window. I looked and saw as the ground got farther away and soon all I saw was white.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"Wait for it." I waited for a minute and then the white went away and we were _above_ the clouds. I gasped and tilted my head to look up at the clouds above us. We were between layers of clouds. Wow. Just wow.

"I thought so on my first plane ride too," Adrian mumbled into my ear. I shivered as he started to kiss my neck and his fangs grazed me. Adrian had never bit me and I wasn't planning on letting him, but this feeling was amazing.

"Dudes!" Mason yelled. "Save it for when you get off." I thought he was pissed until I looked over and he was smiling like an idiot. I stuck my tongue out and he raised an eyebrow, his smile becoming even wider if you believe that.

"Don't you have better things to do with that tongue?" I gasped and hid my face in Adrian's tee-shirt.

"He's right." I looked up and Adrian who was smirking. "But don't worry, I'll return to favor."

Why would anyone need a house this huge. I'm sure that everyone who owns a two-story house that's this big doesn't have five kids, so what do you do with all the extra space. Sure, people have two-story houses, but not this big. It just isn't normal.

I stood staring and Lissa's house and then I turned my head to look at mine. Holy shit. How the fuck was I supposed to not get lost.

"Don't worry," Adrian assured me. "We need all the space for all the little dhampir feet that we're soon to have." I playfully smacked his arm. After this one, I wasn't planning on having anymore until I was guarding Lissa. Maybe later I would take time off and have another one, but I didn't go to school for all those years learning how to fight to just be a house wife.

"How many kids are you planning on? Twenty?" His laugh and deep and contagious because before I knew it I was laughing too.

"There's only six bedrooms. That means we can have four kids' rooms, our room, and a guest room. If we need to, we can move into a bigger house. It's only about a five minute walk away from here."

"How many bedrooms there?" I asked, actually curious. I mean, I loved Adrian. Maybe I wanted more than four children.

"Nine."

"No way in hell we're having seven kids. I think I'll stick with the limit of four."

"We can always make the guests sleep on the couch and have five." Had he lost his mine? I think I got that message across with the look I gave him. "Four sounds good though," he amended. I smiled and grabbed his hand, waving to Lissa. We walked down to my house, which was separated my Lissa's by our side-yards.

Adrian lifted me before I could walk though the door and then he carried me in, kissing me before setting me down.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just carrying you over the threshold."

"Aren't we supposed to do that after we get married?" He paused and bit his lip in thought. My eyes were glued to his lip as he continued to kind of suck on it.

"I don't know." I was snapped from my trance when he stopped to talk. Then a smirk took over his face before he started to bite it again.

"Don't," I warned. "I need to see the house first." He stopped and stuck his bottom lip out, pouting, before walking me to the left a little and into a living room with a big TV, a couch, two chairs, and a loveseat. There was a coffee table in the middle on the room and the TV stand was beautiful.

"Living room," he said. Then we walked around and he showed me everything. I don't think I even have to say this, but it was beautiful, all of it. The bedrooms were big and the one closest to the master bedroom had a baby bed already in there. The walls were still white and the baby bed had no mattress cover.

"We need to know the gender first," Adrian had said.

Now we were making out on our new bed. Okay, I know, you didn't need to know that, but seriously, I wasn't going to lie about it. That's when someone yelled up the stairs.

"Yo Rose! Adrian! You can do what I know you're doing tonight. Get your asses down here!" Eddie yelled, laughing. I groaned and Adrian rolled off of me, looking pissed.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one."

"I love your hormones," he whispered. I raised an eyebrow.

"All of them?"

"Not the bitchy ones that will show up any minute, but the others." I just laughed and took his hand, leading him downstairs. Eddie and Mason were the first ones to take over our couch, Lissa and Christian were almost tangled together in a chair, and Adrian and I quickly took the loveseat.

"Well, this is amazing," I finally said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, Rose?" Lissa asked shyly.

"Yes?"  
"I kind of scheduled a doctor appointment because I knew this meant that we'd be able to get it faster if I called instead of you." I think she expected me to be pissed, but I don't know why.

"Will I find out if it's a boy or a girl?" I questioned, starting to freak out.

"No." Oh well, maybe next time. "But you'll hear the heart beat and see it!" Time to freak out again. I looked over at Adrian and smiled. He put a hand over my belly again and kissed my cheek.

"How do you know all this?" Christian asked, looking as if he was about to freak out. He ever had the nerve to look down and check her flat tummy.

"Well, I kind of researched," she said lowly.

"Why would you do that?" Mason asked, yawning.

"Well, I want a family someday!" she said, getting all defensive. "I need to know these things for when it happens."

"Has it happened?" Christian asked cautiously.

"No," she snapped. He visibly relaxed, his muscles loosening, as he whispered, "Hallelujah." She glared.

"Look, I want a family too, but not right now. If Rose's child is anything like her, it'll kill us all." Now it was Adrian's turn to glare at him. "Admit it," Christian said. "Rose almost killed us, we can't take another one of her." The glare continued and Christian paled. Then Adrian burst out laughing.

"You should've seen your face!" Everyone slowly joined in except Christian, who was staring blankly at Adrian.

"So not funny. I thought I was about to be dead."

"When's the doctor appointment?"

"In two hours."

Adrian jiggled his knee and I reached over to stop it. He gave me a nervous smile and then looked at my belly again.

"I can see it," he said. "It's like a little rainbow-colored spot right here," he said, putting a hand over the bump. "I didn't know was it was until after you told me you were pregnant."

"When did you first see it?" I asked.

"Remember that night when I tried to be all romantic and make dinner in my room?" I nodded, remembering that night had been so fun while the food had been terrible. In the end we'd called for pizza and then things got a little R rated.

"Well, the next day. I didn't pay much attention to it because I thought it was good to have a lot of color with the way your aura is dark on the outside." I just bit my lip when my name was called.

He put an arm around my waist and we walked into the room when there doctor stood next to a machine.

"Can you sit on the table and pull your shirt above your belly?" she asked. I nodded and did as I was told. Adrian held one of my hands and sat next to my bed.

"My name is Dr. Dalton and I'll be doing your ultra sound today." She put something on her hand and then looked at my stomach. "I'm going to put this on your stomach. It'll be cold." It was like ice. I bit my lip and ignored it as I waited for a picture on the monitor. She held a thing in her hand and gently but firmly put it on m stomach, pressing it in. It was uncomfortable, but it was worth it when I saw the smallest little thing on the monitor.

She used her free hand to point at a blob-looking thing.

"That is you baby. It's not fully developed so really, you can't tell anything. We don't print pictures until later on, but listen." Then, Adrian and I listened to the heart beat of our unborn baby.

**(A/N)**

**Just so happens that I had a bit of a writing streak during these last few days and that I'd already been working on a different chapter when I posted the first so . . . that's why updates were so fast. From now on they won't be so fast, but I'll try to get in at least one a week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)**

**SyFyGirl1990 - Sadly, I have a big obsession with that kind of thing, so have no worries, he will come. I've planned when he'll show up to make it a little more dramatic though.**

**A big thanks to everyone else that reviewed, favorited, followed, or even read my story!**

**Another ****_BIG_**

**thanks to everyone who PMed me baby descriptions. Once again, please send in what you think Rose's baby should be like. I need its gender, looks, and full name. If you want to you can put in him/hers attitude for later on. Oh, and no twins or triplets or whatever. Just one baby.**

**Thanks!**  
**-MissWriterAuthor**

**Chapter 4**

Dhampirs and Moroi had babies faster than humans, so I was due in about six months. Later, the doctor had told me I was one month along. One full month. Another weird thing about morio/dhampir pregnancies? Well, at about one month along, we get start getting big and then it's pretty fast from then on out about getting huge.

"Two months," Adrian whispered into my hair, rubbing my belly. It was about a week ago when I went to the doctor and heard and saw my baby for the first time. "Two months and we'll know if it's a boy or a girl."

"I wonder if it'll have your eyes," Adrian mumbled.

"Probably not. I mean, royal eye colors are strong." He nodded and groaned, sitting up.

"We should get up," he stated, not making a move. I gently shoved him and he finally stood up, only dressed in his boxers. This man would be the death of me.

"Come one," he said, helping me up. I quickly jerked my tank top down from where it had ridden up on my growing stomach. He gave me a concerned look.

"Little Dhampir, you're beautiful," he whispered. I didn't bother correcting him. I was beautiful with a curvy body and a flat stomach anymore. I was fat. Okay, technically I was pregnant and had an excuse, but I hated being fat.

"Rose," he said, getting serious. "You're beautiful. Remember that I'll always know that and so does everyone else." I giggled as he pulled me close to his body.

"I don't like getting this big," I said into his chest.

"Little Dhampir, you'll only get bigger. Think about it though, dhampirs and moroi always get back to their old body after a baby. It's your fate to be forever beautiful." Now I was full-out laughing as he caressed my hair.

"Okay, Adrian. We had a great heart-to-heart and all, but we need to go. It's your second day at work and I don't want Lissa to have to wait on me." Yes, Adrian had a job. I think he really just liked the idea of coming home and yelling, "Honey I'm home!" When he did it yesterday, I had almost had a heart attack at the sudden noise.

"Wear something tight," he advised, turning the shower on. "I love it when you show off the baby bump." Then he closed the bathroom door only to open it back up exactly two seconds later.

"You want to join me?" I shook my head, laughing. "I shall never give up," he declared, grinning. I walked forwards and he got a hopeful look on his face before I shut the bathroom door for him.

Surprisingly, I didn't have morning sickness anymore. It had mostly just been the few days before I got the test as if my baby was trying to tell me to find out about it or it would make me miserable until I did.

So, I threw on some clothes and went downstairs and left. I had worn a tight grey shirt and jeans.

I met Lissa at a café. She had just sat down with a coffee, a tea, and two little bowls of fruit. I made a go for the coffee, but Lissa swatted my hand away.

"Adrian would kill me if I gave you coffee," she said, taking a sip of it. I sighed and drank a little tea.

"He's not here," I tried to reason. She raised an eyebrow.

"So? Coffee is not good for the baby." I tried to do a pout face, but she just laugh. I stabbed a piece of cantaloupe, my favorite, and then almost moaned. During my pregnancy, I had developed a love for cantaloupe. Don't ask why.

"You have a pregnancy glow," Lissa stated. I almost choked on the delicious orange fruit and slowly looked up at her.

"Excuse me?" Lissa flipped her blond hair over her shoulder and stared at me with those green eyes.

"You haven't noticed? You just seem, I don't know, all happy and pregnant. It seems nice." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not nice. I feel fat." She gasped and took a piece of cantaloupe out of her bowl and put it in mine, stealing one of my strawberries. When she had devoured the poor piece of fruit she finally spoke.

"You are not fat, you're pregnant. Of course you're going to gain a little. You've been using that lotion I got you right?"  
"Religiously."

"Okay, then. After you have the baby, you'll go back to your normal shape because that's just what our kind does. Then since you use the cream, no stretch marks." She stabbed another strawberry and took a bite out of it.

"I don't know, I guess I just wasn't ready for this yet," I mumbled. "But it's all good. I keep remembering how Mom must've looked crazy when she was pregnant, being five feet tall and all. But look at her now, with that flat tummy and shit." Suddenly Lissa smacked my had with her fork, leaving a sticky spot on my hand. It hadn't hurt, but I currently had he saliva mixed with all kinds of fruit on my hand.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked. She did it again.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Again she smacked me on the hand. I looked at the collection of spit on my hand.

"Don't curse. It's bad for the baby!" She scolded me. Are kidding me? Bad for the baby? Does it even have ears yet?

"Jeez, Lissa. Don't freak out or anything." She smiled so big I thought her face might break and then she shoved a blueberry in her smiling mouth. I think she had trouble keeping her mouth closed long enough to chew the food. I ran a hand through my dark hair to keep it out-of-the-way as I used my other hand to shove a piece of cantaloupe into my mouth.

That's when I saw someone standing over our little table. I looked up and saw none other than Jesse Zelkos.

"The whore Rose is pregnant? And Adrian Ivashkov is the father?" he snarled. "How long do you think he's going to keep playing house with you?" Inside, that broke me, but outside I just raised both eyebrows since I couldn't do the one eyebrow thing, and smirked.

"Ouch, that hurt so much," I said, putting a hand over my heart. "Really, you wounded me." I saw his cockiness drain a little. Only a little.

"Sure it isn't mine?" he asked. "I get wasted sometimes, not sure I remember you getting in my bed."

"Oh, don't worry. I had that one a few months ago and dropped it off on the Mexican border."

"Rose," Lissa warned. I rolled my eyes, about to say something that would have me battered by the spit and fruit covered fork of hers when she said something. "Jesse, leave. Now."

"Or what?" Not a good thing to ask the last living Dragomir. I mean, she was in line to be the next Queen and Titania was already training her.

"You don't want to know," she hissed. I think she might have said more, but if she had of said what I was getting through the bond, I would have had to take it upon myself to smack her upside the head with my fork. I wish she had said it so I could show her payback's a bitch.

Jesse gave her a wary look and then backed off, sending a glare my way. What had I done? Nothing! All I had done was try to enjoy some cantaloupe.

"Do you want to leave?" Lissa whispered after Jesse had walked away. I nodded silently.

"Yes," I muttered. "But do you have any cantaloupe left at your house? I ate all mine," I asked, putting on my pout face. She laughed and nodded.

"Luckily for you, I bought some yesterday when I went grocery shopping." My eyes widened. Lissa always special ordered these large container of cantaloupe since I stayed at her house a lot when Adrian was at work. I hated being in that big house alone, but I hated going out alone where people always stared at me and whispered.

"Let's go," I urged, getting up. We dumped out trash and then quickly left. The door wasn't even shut before I heard people talking about Jesse.

As soon as my butt hit the couch I was in heaven. I had a piece of juicy melon in my mouth and Lissa and I were watching last season's Voice. Personally, I was cheering for Jacquie Lee. I already knew Tessanne Chin won, but whatever.

"She had pretty hair," Lissa commented and I nodded in agreement.

"She really does. I wish I could sing like that." Honestly, I wanted her to make an album even if she didn't win. That's when the door flew open. I tensed, not ready to fight because I didn't want to hurt my unborn baby.

"Little Dhampir," Adrian breathed, rushing over to me. "What the hell is wrong with Jesse?" I shrugged.

"I don't know," I whispered, not liking him bringing up memories. "Just forget it, okay?"

"I will not forget it! He called you a whore and then said I wasn't going to stay with you! And no man ever says he slept with you, that's for me only!"

"Umm, guys?" Lissa murmured. "I'd rather not hear about your sexual life."

"What are you talking about?" Adrian asked, confused.

"You just said you slept with my sister," Lissa stated. "I did not need to know that." I think Lissa caught my vibe about wanting Adrian to drop it, and she knew the right way to do it. He smirked and snaked an arm around my waist, pressing me against him. Then, with his free hand, he waved at my growing belly.

"Isn't it obvious?" I groaned and hid my face as Adrian just stood there, looking proud of himself.

"Look, can't we just-"

"Lissa, Rose!" Christian screamed, running in the room. I jumped and turned to look at him, starting to freak out.

"What? What's wrong?" I shrieked.

"They got in that new rocking chair you wanted about an hour ago. I got the call a few minutes ago."

"You ran in here screaming over a rocking chair?" I growled. He just nodded as if it was no big deal. I don't think I've ever wanted to kill him more than I did right then.

"Damn it," a voice cursed. Then I saw a bright red mop of hair come in the door.

"Hold it," another voice growled. Then Eddie and Mason wobbled in carrying a rocking chair between them Christian suddenly gave them both death glares.

"Wrong house," he said. They almost dropped the chair.

"You were going to surprise me with it?" I asked, suddenly forgiving him for all the screaming. He just shrugged. Then I ran over and hugged him.

I blame it on the hormones.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) **

**aDORKable19 : Still, thanks you. Juliana Rose : You know, I'd never actually thought about that. No joke, I feel like you just told me something that no one else has figured out. I always just figured that the royal moroi had stronger genes that sent down their eye color because, you know, they're not human. **

**(A/N) **

**Personal Suggestion Okay, so I've become obsessed with this band that I found. I'd never really been into metal music or anything, but I found these two bands that I'm in love with. **

**1. Sleeping with Sirens **

**2. Bring me the Horizon **

**So, I feel that I should share the joy, especially since I listened to songs by them when I wrote this chapter. Anyways, do what you want but if you have an extra ten minutes, listen to a few songs! 3 **

**-MissWriterAuthor **

**P.S. I have to thank SyFyGirl1990 for this chapter Chapter 5**

"This is so sweet of Christian!" I squealed. Eddie had left early because he had to work a shift, but Mason was still here.

"You're like his sister, so of course he'd do something for you," Mason said, pulling me into a hug. "We all think of you as a sister."

"Really?" I asked, tears welling up. Damn it, if these hormones didn't stop I think I'd go crazy.

"Well, except Adrian over there," Mason joked and I laughed. Adrian came over and wrapped his arms around me from the back, kissing my neck. I bit my lip to stop the moan and I felt his laugh against my throat.

"Maybe I should go," Mason said, trying to hold back laughter. I pulled away from Adrian and wrapped my arm in a loop with Mason's.

"I will walk you," I said. Adrian and I were lounged out on the couch watching TV when it happened.

"Do you want a girl or a boy?" I asked. Adrian bit his lip in concentration.

"I don't care," he finally said. "As long as it's healthy. Plus, we'll have plenty of each, right?" I raised an eyebrow and then a screaming voice came off in my head.

_Rose! I'm so sorry, but Tasha and Dimitri are coming!_

"When?" I wanted to scream, but she wouldn't hear me. I just hoped that'd she describe more.

_They're on their way right now. He . . . Well, he doesn't know you're pregnant. He and Tasha have been in Russia and word hasn't gotten there yet. All he knows is that you graduated early and I'm guessing he has no idea why._

"What's wrong?" Adrian demanded as soon as Lissa stopped talking.

"Dimitri. He's coming back with Tasha," I sobbed. Adrian stiffened.

"You know, I'm not forcing you to be with me," Adrian said, looking as if the words hurt him to say. "I don't want you to feel like you have to be with me because of the baby or-"

"Adrian!" I hissed. He avoided me so I took his face in my hands so he was looking at me. "Adrian, I love you. I noticed that the night we had our first. Dimitri never actually loved me, I was just a highschool girl in love with the idea of loving her mentor. This is the real thing, Babe." He stared at me and then around me, looking at my aura.

"Little Dhampir, you're an amazing woman," he growled, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me. He pulled me up onto his lap and I wound my fingers through his hair. He let out a small moan when I bit his lip.

_Rose! Are you coming or what? I think you need to upper hand so you should be here before he gets here! Oh, and I know what you're asking me even if I can't hear you. He's going to be here in twenty minutes._

"Twenty minutes?" I shrieked. Adrian's eyes widened, understanding. "I need to change!" Adrian, even in the middle of a crisis, didn't forget his trademark.

"Wear something tight!" He yelled at me as I ran up the stairs. I listened to him. I knew that with Tasha, we'd end up doing something. I couldn't be mad at her, I actually thanked her. Without her taking Dimitri away, I would have never noticed Adrian.

Because of that, I put on a nice dress. It was tight and actually made my belly look a little bigger. It came to a little above my knees and it had long sleeves with a scoop neck that showed just enough. I was pregnant, so I wasn't going to dress like I used to.

When I walked out of the closet with my shoes in my hand and saw Adrian buttoning up his white dress shirt. He threw left the blazer on the bed and kissed my cheek.

"You look nice," he murmured. I smiled and sat down on the bed and slipped on my flats.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I said, looking into his emerald green eyes. What would be better? Big brown eyes or bright green eyes peeking out at me in a five months.

"Come on, Little Dhampir," he said, helping me up. Then he ran his hands over my swollen tummy.

"Let's go." We led me downstairs and then we walked out the door, speed-walking across to Lissa's house. We got in and Lissa almost fainted from relief.

"I thought you'd be late!" she cried, dragging me over the sit on the couch. Adrian sat on one side of me and Lissa sat on the other.

"They should be here any minute now."

"I'm scared to death," I muttered. Adrian's arm got tighter around my waist and I leaned into his warm body. Lissa sighed and then looked over at my dress.

"Hey, we match!" she said. Her dress was a bit tighter since she didn't have to worry about squeezing her belly too tight. She had a V neck instead. Her's was a pale pink and mine was a dark red.

"Lissa, we don't match," I said softly, wondering what was wrong with her. She rolled her pale green eyes and pointed to my feet. That's when I realized we had the same shoes except mine where black and her's were white.

"Only you would notice the label and style on someone's shoes and immediately know what kind you put on this morning," I said, laughing. That's when a knock came onto the door. Christian got up and opened it, that's when Tasha and Dimitri walked in.

"Oh, we have the nicest guest house!" Tasha exclaimed. "Someone's been talking to Titania, because she doesn't usually give such nice houses to Ozera's. It's a bit weird since I'm not used to it and I do prefer lower maintenance things, but the thought really warms my heart." She had a big smile on her face and then she saw me. "Rose! How are you?" Her excitement died when she saw my belly and then came up just as fast. Dimitri gave a surprised sound and then ran into the room and stopped, looking at me leaning into Adrian and then my swollen belly.

"You're pregnant?" Tasha almost yelled. "This is so amazing! Is it Adrian's? Well, of course it's Adrian's! Oh my Gosh, you'll be a great Mom!" She need some relax pills. Seriously.

"Pregnant?" Dimitri echoed, looking lost. Lissa tried to fight the smile on her lips, but it was impossible. Her lips widened into a big smile and then she looked over at me.

"Yes," she said. "We'll know the gender in about a month." Christian was sitting there smirking, never one for self-control. I leaned farther to Adrian and he kissed my temple.

"That's so sweet," Tasha said before realization came to her. "Wait, that's why you graduated early?"

"Yeah," I said. "But Kirova was nice about it." I had to admit, Kirova had tried, there was just no hiding the anger that had been in her eyes.

"I'm sure she was," Tasha said, still dazed. Then she faced Dimitri. Oh, so he must've dumped his dirty little secret. "What about you? Is it a possibility?"

"No," I cut in. "No, it's not."

"Rose, I really am sorry for what I might've done."

"Don't feel bad," I assured her. She got a small smile and then gave another cautious glance at Dimitri. "Well, who's up for dinner?" Tasha asked. Everyone nodded and then Christian walked over and got a proper hug from Tasha and I was actually relieved about how well everything had gone.

"Adrian, I forgot my phone," I said. I got up to go get it, but he stood up right behind me.

"I'll get it," he said. "You don't need to walk over there."

"Adrian, it's like twenty feet away."

"More than twenty, baby," he said, smirking. Then he walked towards the door and I rolled my eyes and sat down. I had no idea he would ever be this protective.

"We'll drive you and Adrian," Lissa said. "Tasha and Dimitri are taking her car."

"Sure Lissa," I said. Everyone was leaving, but I was last considering I took a second to get back up from the couch. I should've never sat down after Adrian left. I was almost at the door when Dimitri jerked me back and slammed me into the wall.

"You're a little slut," he growled at me. It took me a minute to ever catch my breath. He held me there for a minute, before he dropped me and left, shaking from anger. What the hell did he have to be angry about?

I went to the bathroom to check my necks for marks and saw none. I tried to get composed and when I thought it was good enough, I walked out to get into the car and pretend everything was okay.

**(A/N)**

**This may have the format messed up a little, but I'm not sure. When I pasted it, it ended up being one big jumble instead of paragraphs like I wrote it. So, if it's messed up I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N)**

**Juliana Rose : Don't be sorry about saying what you think. You were right and it was kind of cool that I'd never heard anyone else say anything about it. Honestly, I have an obsession with green eyes, which is why all of my stories children had green eyes except one that wasn't Adrian's. I have brown eyes, a boring shade of brown in my opinion, so I love to give people in my stories different or unique colors that aren't brown. You know what they say, you always want what you don't have. Still, I have to thank you for even taking the time to point that out.**

**Chapter 6**

Dimitri had the nerve to sit there through dinner as if he hadn't just pinned my against a wall thirty minutes earlier.

"You sure you're okay?" Adrian asked for the millionth time. I nodded and his eyes did a quick scan around me before narrowing. "Don't lie to me."

"Adrian, can we talk when we get home?"

"Did you change your mind?" he whispered. "About us?"

"No, Babe," I assured him. "Just wait until we get home."

"So, how was it when you first heard and saw the baby?" Tasha asked. I faked a smile.

"It was amazing," I said.

_Rose? What's wrong?_ Even as Lissa asked, she was directing Tasha to a different point of conversation. I sighed and took a bite on my salad. I hadn't trusted myself to keep anything else down, which was how Christian had caught on. He knew I loved to eat, especially since I was always asking him to cook.

"I'm fine, really," I whispered back to Lissa. She spared me a disbelieving look and bit her lip, clearly wanting to say more. I blocked out the questions she was probably pounding me with through the bond and smiled at Adrian, trying to assure him. He wiped the worry off his face, but it was still clearly there in his eyes.

"I plan on having kids someday," Tasha was saying. "I met this guy and we've been talking. It might be something and who knows? Maybe in a few years . . ." There was no hiding the hope in her eyes and the soft smile on her lips. Christian was obviously happy for her, almost bouncing in his seat.

A ringing suddenly cut through the air and Lissa picked up her phone. I opened the bond again, wondering who it was. No, I'm not a nosy friend, just a concerned soon-to-be guardian. Plus, I doubted she'd care.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lissa?" Titania's voice asked. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to call you, but I need you. There's a video chat with headmistress of the best school in Australia and it was short notice, but you can't say no to that woman."

"Oh, well I understand."

"No you don't," Titania demanded. "Not yet. Look, being a Queen, I am the highest in power, but I do need people to agree with me still. This is a powerful woman we're talking to and she can make things run smoother if she's on our side. She wants to meet who's going to be Queen soon." Lissa sighed.

"When is it happening?" Liss question, taking a sip of her water.

"In about an hour. Once again, I'm so sorry." They exchanged a few more nice things that I honestly zoned out on. Then she hung up and gave Tasha an apologizing look, biting her lip.

"Titania-"

"It's fine," Tasha urged. "I know our future Queen needs to get ready for her reign. We'll just have to make up for it, which means another time out." Lissa laughed and stood.

"We need to get going," she said. "I'll plan it next time to make up for it. Anyways, I love planning things like this." I eyed Dimitri warily as Lissa and Christian both gave Tasha hugs.

I stayed plastered to Adrian's side and was the first one out the door when we were out of sight.

"Rose, tell me what's wrong," Adrian demanded.

"No."

"So there is something wrong," he said, but it had a question sound to it. I turned around and felt my tears start to well up.

"Please drop it," I begged. His eyes got a hard look of determination in them and he shook his head. We stood in a stare-off, me on the verge of crying and him trying to stay strong and not break down at the sight of my tears.

"Guys," Christian said gently. "We need to hurry and I have a feeling this is a conversation for more private moments." Adrian nodded and opened the car door for me, and I silently slipped in.

The car ride was silent except for when Christian plugged in his phone and we listened to Bring me the Horizon, Memphis May Fire, Sleeping with Sirens, and Peirce the Veil on the way home. Normally, I'd love to hear that, but I wanted nothing more than to get home and spill my guts.

Adrian had tried something new a few times. As he learned to heal, he thought that if he could put something together, he could take it apart. Kill. I didn't want him testing the theory out on Dimitri.

_Rose? Please, tell Adrian what's wrong. I want to talk to you so bad, but Titania will kill me if I'm late._ I just nodded as Lissa looked at me through the mirror. She bit her lip, sadness filling her eyes. Finally she looked back at the road and I stared out at the sun that was starting to set.

_Will you tell him?_ I sighed loudly, causing Adrian to look over at me before I nodded at Lissa again. She gave me a small smile and turned her pale green eyes back to the road.

I scooted over in my seat to get closer to Adrian and leaned into him. Instinctively, his arm pulled me closer and breathed in his scent. I smelled the faintest scent of cigarettes. I stretched my neck to reach his ear.

"You can't smoke around the baby," I said. "Bad for the lungs." He let out a small smile and looked at my clear eyes. I knew he was more than relieved because he didn't handle tears very well.

When Lissa dropped us off, he was asking questions before I could even get my shoes off.

"Rose, what happened? Did it happen when I was gone to get your phone? Tell me, Little Dhampir."

"Dimitri said something to me."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he growled. "Why wait until we're gone?"

"Because I didn't want you to hurt him," I whimpered.

"Did he touch you? I swear if he touched you I'll kill him-"

"That's why I didn't tell you!" I screamed, the tears spilling over my cheeks. He came and held me tight, running a hand over my hair. "Where did he touch you?"

"Here," I said, putting a hand over my throat. I tried to stop crying for a minute to talk. "He pushed me against the wall. And called me a slut." I felt the tension in his body. All of Adrian's muscles tightened and he was stiff, not even talking. I wrapped my legs around my waist to keep him there in case he decided to make a run for it and kill Dimitri for real.

"Baby?" I whispered. "Talk to me."

"Rose I-" he stopped and took a second to talk again. "I should kill him for doing that. You're pregnant."

"Tomorrow we can do something," I whispered. "Let's just leave it alone for now, okay? We can just go to bed and in the morning, we'll do something." After a minute, he finally replied.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N)**

**It's been a while since I updated, which I blame on me actually doing my Algebra homework for the first time since second semester. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to say what you think. I'm nice, I swear!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

**Chapter 7**

Adrian was up way before I even turned over. When I opened one eye to check the time, he was standing at the foot of the bed, pulling over a shirt.

"Now, why would you do that?" I teased. "I was enjoying the view." He gave me the evil eye, or at least a nice version of it.

"We're going to Lissa's to tell her what happened, then I'll deal with Dimitri." Then he reached onto the floor and picked up a sock, lifting a foot and slipping it on.

"We're not dealing with Dimitri," I practically begged. "Adrian, let's just forget it."

"Do you not understand?" Adrian demanded. "He hurt you! I'm not forgetting that he hurt you while you were pregnant with my baby!"

"Chill out!" I demanded, standing. I pulled the sheet around me, since I was only in a sports bra and a pair of shorts. Being pregnant can really hurt your self-esteem.

"Little Dhampir, I am a man with a pregnant girlfriend. I have pride and a family to protect."

"I know, so don't let your pride get in the way!" I dropped the sheet and got up and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and laid my head against his chest.

"Rose, please," he said, lifting my face. I looked at his beautiful green eyes and brought my lips to his.

"Adrian, they'll leave soon and we can all be normal again," I whispered. "Just let it blow over." I even thought he might give in, but then he stiffened.

"Little Dhampir, of all people, I thought you'd be the first to want to stand up for herself." I sighed and walked away from him and into the bathroom.

"I'll get ready," I mumbled, turning on the shower.

After I was ready, we left. Adrian had an arm around my shoulders protectively and I rubbed my belly that was under a sweatshirt. I bit my lip as we walked in and Lissa rushed over to me.

"What happened?" she screeched.

"Dimitri, he-" I started, but then stopped. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open a little bit. When I looked around her I saw Dimitri and Tasha sitting on the loveseat and Christian was sitting on the couch. And they were all staring at me. Well, until Adrian lost it.

"You bastard!" Adrian yelled, storming over to Dimitri. "How dare you touch her!" Dimitri was in shock, to say the least. I don't think he expected Adrian to do that.

"What lie did she tell you?" Dimitri asked smoothly. I gasped and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Lie?" I screamed. "Who are you calling a liar?"

"Wait, what happened?" Tasha asked.

"You know what the fuck you did!" Adrian shouted at Dimitri. He balled one hand into a fist. "You touched my pregnant girlfriend! I should kill your pathetic ass!" Then the fist flew right into Dimitri's nose. A small streak of blood started to flow and then he stood up and shoved Adrian, causing Adrian to use the one thing that could give him the slightest chance at winning against one of the best guardians ever.

It was as if the air rippled from anger and then Dimitri stumbled back, Adrian not even touching him.

A smirk took over his beautiful face, turning it evil. His green eyes narrowed at Dimitri and he waved a hand, causing Dimitri to fall onto the ground, an invisible force creating an angry red mark on Dimitri's neck, the air rippling.

"Adrian!" Lissa screamed. "Stop it! You'll kill him!" She ran over to Tasha, as if she was protecting her as the ripples came out farther.

"Adrian?" I squeaked, walking over to him. "Please. Stop it." He snapped out of it, and the air went normal. He looked down at Dimitri, his eyes showing satisfaction.

"How does it feel to be choked?" he asked. Then he backed up so he was standing next to me and he pulled me close to him.

"What did you do?" I whimpered.

"Spirit," Lissa announced. "We've been practicing a little, but this is something I've never seen."

"How?" Tasha asked.

"We can connect to to energy. He just disrupted it and made it go towards Dimitri, shaping it. It's really hard to do and very dangerous," Lissa explained, going over to help Dimitri up. Christian took over the job of comforting Tasha, shooting Adrian a look of satisfaction.

"Are you okay?" Lissa whispered. Dimitri gave a soft nod and shakily got up on his knees.

"How could you?" I hissed. Adrian gave me a confused look and I gave him my harshest glare.

"He hurt you and the baby!" he defended. I gave him a disgusted look.

"We're both fine," I said. "But you let your pride get in the way, just like I told you not to." I looked over at Lissa.

"Will you take care of him?" I asked. She nodded mutely, obviously feeling the tension. "I have to go."

"Rose!" Adrian yelled as I ran out of the house. He ran out behind me, but I was faster. As soon as I was in the house and in our bedroom, I locked the door, ignoring him banging on it.

"Let me in!" he demanded. I threw myself onto the bed and tried to ignore him. After a few minutes, I heard him sit down.

"I'm not leaving," he said. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. We stayed like that for hours, both of us quiet. Every once in a while he would say something.

"Rose?" he'd say. "I'm sorry." And I'd stay quiet.

I accidentally fell asleep and when I woke up and heard complete silence. My stomach growled so I tip-toed over to the door and opened it. I was surprised to say the least.

Adrian was laying down in a bundle of blankets and pillows on the floor right in front of the door. I sighed and reached down and shook him.

"Little Dhampir?" he asked. He opened one eye and smiled softly. Then he lifted one hand and I saw a bologna sandwich with mustard. I smiled. My favorite. I took it and then left the door open, sitting on the bed. A few seconds later he walked in and laid down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry, Babe," he said. Then he kissed my temple and watched as I ate my sandwich.

"Adrian, I might have overreacted," I finally said. He let out a soft laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Might have?" I glared. "I'm sorry, again. It's fine, Babe. I shouldn't have lost it." His arms wrapped around my waist as I threw my trash into the trashcan next to the bed.

"How long have you been at the door?" I asked.

"I fell asleep after a few hours," he mumbled.

"Adrian, I got back here at, like, ten. It's nine now."

"Well, I guess I was there for eleven hours. Do big deal, I slept through most of it." I laid down and snuggled into his chest.

"Go to sleep, Little Dhampir," he whispered into my head.

"Goodnight Big Moroi."

**Playlist**

**-Carapherneli ; Pierce the Veil**

**-Miles Away ; Memphis May Fire**

**-Roger Rabbit ; Sleeping with Sirens**

**-I Write Sins Not Tragedies ; Panic! At The Disco**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N)**

**Congratulations to . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_**ivashkovadrienne-b**_**! **

**I picked our baby description. This chapter only shows the gender, but when it's born, I'll give you another shout-out with how the baby looks. Thanks so much for helping out 3**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

_**Important**_

**I have created an original story on fictionpress. If you would please just check it out and then you know the drill. Favorite, follow, or review. I'll love you forever!**

**P.S I have the same name on fictionpress**

_**Another Important**_

**I know this chapter was short, but I'm running low on inspiration and I had to idea how to tie this in with anything. I would love it if someone would like to help out with ideas (I'll give you credit). Don't be shy!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"Any baby names yet?" I asked Adrian. He shrugged and ate took another sip of Coke.

"Adrian Junior?"

"No," I stated, completely serious. I hated it when people named their kids their own names. "How about Lily?"

"A flower name?" Adrian snorted. "No way. So unoriginal." I rolled my eyes and then he came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"How about we just wait?" he offered. "I'm sure something will come to us." I nodded and turned around to kiss him, my belly getting in the way. I swear, it had grown over the past few days.

"So," I started. "What-"

"Shit!" Adrian screamed. I jumped in surprise and then started to have a min-freak out.

"What's wrong?" I demanded.

"I can see her," he whispered. I looked around frantically, trying to figure out who he was talking out.

"Who's her Adrian?"  
"Our baby," he breathed. I gasped and looked down. His hands rubbed my growing stomach and he stared at it with wide, amazing eyes.

"She's a her?"

"Yes, Little Dhampir. Baby Dhampir is a her."

"How do you know?" He paused and studied my belly some more.

"It looks like she's got a little more pink than blue in her, like you do. Men have a little more blue than pink." He lifted my loose T-shirt to kiss my stomach. "Hey Baby Dhampir," he cooed. "It's Daddy." I laughed.

* * *

_**Playlist**_

**Girls/Girls/Boys - Panic! At The Disco (the music video is beyond amazing3)**

**Eyes Open - Taylor Swift**

**Not The American Average - Asking Alexandria**

**Crash - You Me At Six**


	9. Author Note

**(A/N)**

**Sorry, this is not a chapter, but it's important.**

**I've never done this before, but this story is on hold.**

_**SyFyGirl1990**_** did help me by giving me an idea for this chapter, so go ahead and read her stories! Problem is, I'm still having writer's block. I can't seem to find a way to write out the idea.**

**While I'm on hold with this story, I'm going to start a new one on FictionPress under the same pen name, so keep an eye out!**  
**Feel free to PM more ideas to get this story moving! I would love to hear what you think!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

**P.S. I **_**will**_** finish this story, just not right now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N)**

**I have two people to thank for the creation of this chapter. **

_**SyFyGirl1990**_** and **_**Roselopez**_

**SyFyGirl1990, thank you for the idea, and Roselopez, thank you for the way you told me how to get it going and start off! Without them, this chapter wouldn't happened!**

**-MissWriterAuthor**

**P.S. I was going to update earlier, but Algebra is really hard for me right now and I want to actually be able to go to Geometry next year . . . Or is it Algebra 2? Either way, I want to pass, so I'm doing something I've never had to do before. Try. Normally, after I hear it in class, it just sticks there, but Math is a whole different thing for me.**

**Oh, and I'm supposed to be in AP English and AP Earth Science (I think it's Earth Science) next year! Yay!**

**Chapter 9**

After a while Adrian and I went to sleep. The next day I got a message from Lissa through the bond.

_Rose? I really need you over here!_ She practically screamed through the bond. That woke me up. I sat straight up in bed and Adrian rolled over with a worried look.

"Babe, the clock hasn't gone off yet," he groaned. "Go back to sleep." I was already pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Lissa wants me, but I'm not sure why."

"Is she in danger?" he demanded, sitting up.

"No," I muttered, taking off my over-sized tee that I had slept in. "Just needs to tell me something I guess. I just want to hurry up and get there. You need to get to work anyway." As if on cue, the alarm clock started blurting out some Jason Derulo song. Sadly, I had yet to find a station that played metal, if there actually is one, please tell me what station it is.

"You ready?" Adrian asked a minute later, just as I was tying my shoes. I nodded.

"I'll walk you," he whispered, kissing my cheek.

"That's out-of-the-way, Baby."

"Who cares? I have extra time so I can still go stop at the café and get a little breakfast," he explained. I gasped, remembering we hadn't ate breakfast. What kind of girlfriend didn't cook breakfast for her live-in boyfriend and father of her child? Okay, a lot didn't, but I wanted to be the mom my mom wasn't. Lissa would give me good hours so I could always be there for my baby girl, take her to the park, let her have sleepovers, and cook her breakfast, lunch and dinner. Every day.

"Adrian, I'm sure we have time so I could fix you at least a little something! Um, a little buttered toast or-"

"Rose, no," he said firmly. "Lissa needs you and I need coffee. There's no coffee here. Come on Babe." He took my hand and led me outside. We walked side-by-side down to Lissa's house.

"So, in four months we're having a baby girl . . . You ready?" Adrian asked. I smiled and leaned into his side.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said. I smiled and looked up, kissing his cheek. We were already at Lissa's house. "I can't wait to hold her. Now hurry so you can get some food." He leaned down to pull me into another kiss. His lips danced over mine and I almost wanted to forget about Lissa when he pulled away with a smirk and left. I sighed and walked into Lissa's house.

"Rose! I thought you'd never get here!" She squealed as soon as I walked into the room. I smiled at her as she danced over at me and handed me something. I looked down to see a pregnancy test and immediately dropped the contaminated item.

"You did not just hand me something you peed on ten minutes ago," I growled. The grin never left her face as she nodded excitedly, picking the test back up and holding it in front of my face. I wiped my hands off on my jeans and then I froze and my eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" I screamed. She looked like a bobble-head with that smile painted on. I suddenly jerked her into a hug.

"This is so amazing!" I was screaming. "We're both pregnant! They'll have classes together and be best friends!" I blame it on the hormones. Rose Hathaway did not get excited over babies like this, Rose Hathaway kept cool calm and collected until someone pissed her off.

That said, I had no idea who took over my body for a few minutes there.

"I know!" Lissa shouted, throwing the test in the nearest trashcan. "I'm telling Christian when he gets back from work. He says he starting to really get into offensive magic now and that they're doing good. He'll teach our baby all about how to protect itself!" She was practically shaking from excitement as she looked down at her phone, that started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered with that smile still on her face. I watched as it slowly began to drop away and I started to panic.

"Lissa? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She ignored me.

"Okay, yes. That's a great idea, make sure you carry it out exactly like that," she said in a formal tone. "Yes Queen, I think that will be perfect. You just need to inform the guardians. Okay, bye."

"Rose?" Her voice cracked and I gathered her up in a hug. "We need to get out."

"What?" I mumbled, bringing my eyebrows together in confusion. Get out? And go where?

"Rose, Strigoi are attacking! We need to get out!" She typed furiously on her phone. "I'm texting Eddie, Mason, Christian, and Adrian. They'll meet us at the safe room and we're staying there until the threat is over." I opened my mouth to argue and she shot me a killer look. "Don't argue with me Rose," she snapped. "The baby needs to be safe." I nodded.

"Do you need to get anything?" I asked. She shook her head and started out of the door. That's when I heard the first scream.

"North corner!" A man yelled. "Everyone stay at your posts! Keep the borders closed!" More screams filled the air and I tugged Lissa along behind me, trying to get her to speed up. I hadn't even known I could run that fast, being pregnant and all.

I flung to door open for Lissa to get in, and then we got on the elevator to go to the top floor, to the safe room.

I just hoped we'd actually be safe.


	11. Chapter 10

**(A/N)**

**Okay, so I've got the third chapter up on a story on ficitonpress. I would **_**LOVE**_** for you guys to go check it out. It's just three chapters to read and see if you like it. I have to same pen name, just like I do on wattpad, so that's how you can find me.**

**The name of it is Recovering. Read the first chapter and you'll know I have a request for new story titles, and I'll give you credit in the description box for anyone who can give me a title.**

**Once again, please check it out! It's on Fictionpress!**

**And check out my Wattpad when you get the chance! I don't have a story yet, but my best friend does. Her name is **_**HoldingOnTillMay_ **_**and she has three stories up I think. On one of the stories, Horror From Hell, I'm writing it with her. That one might be a little sucky, seeing as it's hard to get into, but I'd love it if you guys read them and she'd love it too!**

**I hope you actually read that whole note!**

**P.S. I'm changing my name again. I'm not sure when, but I'm changing it on every account I have for writing, so if a different name comes us, don't worry about it, it's still me! :-)**

**Oh, and updates might be slow, but by the end of May, everything should be faster. School ends around the 22nd or something, so wish me luck on passing all the SOLs!**

**-SmokeyNorthMaine**

Chapter 10

It didn't take long for everyone to get there. Lissa and I were waiting impatiently, but Lissa was hiding it. She discussed some plans of attack with the Queen, but I couldn't concentrate.

When Adrian burst into the room with Mason, Eddie, and Christian right behind me, I ran over to hug him. My stomach got in the way, of course, but it was the thought that counted. I looked over to Christian, who was standing protectively next to Lissa with an arm around her, keeping her close. I guess he was in for a surprise when she told him the news.

"I was so scared for you," Adrian murmured, kissing my forehead. "And for our baby girl." I just nodded in agreement, trying to get my heart to calm down. Stress wasn't good for babies, I knew that, but it was hard not to be stressed in a situation like this.

Murders were trying to break into the place that was supposed to be safe, and it was a possibility they would make it in. How am I supposed to not be stressed? Honestly, I'm really scared for Lissa. Aren't miscarriages more likely for early pregnancies? She's going to be the fucking Queen, how is that not stressful?

"Adrian?" I whispered. He pulled back enough so he could looked down at my worried face. I just buried my face back into his hard chest.

"Are we going to be okay?" I asked. I felt his grip tighten around me.

"Of course, Little Dhampir," he said, determined. "There's no way you're getting hurt, and there's no way my daughter's getting hurt." I saw Mason sneak Adrian a glance full of pride. I smiled. I was glad he was completely okay with Adrian.

"Seriously Adrian. Don't try to make me feel better, but be honest." He bit his lip and furrowed one eyebrow as he looked down at me, his eyes full of concern. I avoided his gaze, my eyes getting misty. Can I ever get rid of these damn hormones?

"Rose," he said. The fact that he called me by my name showed how serious he was. "There is a chance they will get in, but I doubt they'll be able to make it all the way up here." He swallowed, and let go of his lip that was clasped between his teeth. His bottom lip was now a bright pink color from the way he had been chewing on it. "Even if they do, I'm not letting you get hurt. They'd have to make it by me, Mason, and Eddie. Hell, even Christian. Add that to the guards all around this building and in this building, they have a very small chance." I sighed in happiness.

Maybe there was a possibility of death, but I could die in a car crash any day, yet I still drive. I thought we had pretty good odds.

"Your Highness!" A sweaty man yelled, running in. The Queen snapped her head to him, obviously trying to stay calm cool and collected.

"Yes?"

"Two Strigoi broke through! The wards were immediately put back up and we added an extra two and we're getting more put up. The two that got in were killed, but it's a lot fo them!" So much for feeling safe. My heart went into over-drive again and I started to breathe these really fast and short breaths, like I always did when I got nervous.

"Little Dhampir?" Adrian mumbled. "Don't worry. The whole building is swarming with guardians. You're safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about," I stated, taking one hand away from Adrian to set it protectively on my swollen stomach. Adrian's eyes narrowed at the young guardian who had just relayed the news.

"Send another group of moroi and put up five more wards," Lissa ordered, and I liked how she was taking charge. Queen Titania looked at her with an approving gaze. "Get everyone gathered together in the houses close to the heart of the Court. It'll be easier to protect everyone if we know where they are and can have larger groups of guardians to guard smaller places." The boy nodded and quickly ran back out of the room. I could hear him screaming orders as soon as the door shut.

"Come and sit down," Mason ordered, pushing both Adrian and I to a couch. "Adrian, keep her calm. We've got this."

"But-"

"Rose, no," Eddie chided, coming up behind Mason. "You don't need the stress. be assured that we have this under control and everything will be fine." Then he and Mason walked over to the Queen and Lissa and they all start ed some kind of heated discussion. Wow, never thought I'd say those words.

Heated discussion.

That's when I heard screaming.

"Everyone protect the safe room!" A woman screamed at the top of her lungs, almost bursting my ear drums even when I was in a different room. "Fight until you die! Don't give up!"

Queen Titania stood and opened the door, whispering to someone before walking back into the room and hitting a button. The door made a swish sound and I heard a lot of locks going together.

"What-"

"Safety purposes," she said shortly. Then she hit a few more buttons, followed by more clicks. I heard a knock and a man talked through the door.

"Don't forget the windows," a deep voice informed, but Lissa was already working on them, silver sheets covering where the windows used to be, making the room almost dark except for the crappy light in the middle of the ceiling.

"Queen Titania, we are going into lockdown. A few more guardians are coming over here to make sure the safe room stays safe." It sounded as if he was about to say something else when a shout interrupted him.

"They broke the last wards and they're on the way."

**Playlist**

**1. Bite My Tongue - You Me At Six (ft. Oliver Sykes)**

**2. Diamond's Aren't Forever - Bring Me The Horizon**

**3. Disasterology - Pierce The Veil**

**4. You Only Live Once - Suicide Silence **_**(A/N - R.I.P Mitch Lucker, you were amazing)**_

**5. Not The American Average - Asking Alexandria**

**PS. They have nothing to do with the chapter, unless it was an accident. From now on, every chapter will have at least one song suggestion just because I'm obsessed with music.**

**For those of you who aren't into heavy music or screaming, Disasterology is the softest on the list in my opinion.**


	12. Chapter 11

**(A/N)**

**Shoutout to **_**ivashkovadrienne-b**_** !**

**She gave me the suggestion for everything about this baby, and I've already mentioned her once before. **

**This time, I want to her especially for the name! **

**I don't know about you all, but for my district school only lasts for twenty-something more days, not counting weekends. We get out May 23rd! And I did my math homework two nights in a row, which should have helped my grade!**

**-SmokeyNorthMaine**

_**P.S. Don't forget to check out my story, Recovering, on Fictionpress! **_

_**SUPER IMPORTANT!**_

**This story is not over yet, but I have a question. Would anyone actually want a sequal to this? If so, I'm going to have a poll on my profile for everyone to vote. If you vote yes, you have the option of . . .**

**1. PMing me a storyline that I'd make the story from. You'd get a shoutout in the description box and beginning of every chapter.**

**Or, if you want yo write your own sequal for this story, I'll have a different poll for you to vote on. if you want to write a sequal, you can not matter how many other people are doing that. It may seem confusing, but I'll announce all the people writing them in the last chapter of this story for people to look at.**

**If you do that, please put in the first chapter or description box to read Knocked Up first so it makes sense.**

**PLEASE VOTE! I'd love for you to write it or I'll write it, but I won't write it if someone else is. Anyways, please vote.**

**Chapter 11**

We all just sat in the room in silence. Even Titania looked scared out of her mind. I bit my lip nervously as my hands protecticely held my stomach.

"Adrian?" I whispered, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Little Dhampir?"

"I think we should name her . . ." No one else seemed to hear us. Either that or they were ignoring us, which I was grateful for.

"Now?" Adrian asked, looking down at me with a confused face. "While we're locked in a room scared out of our minds?" I couldn't believe he had actually admitted he was scared. It actually made me pause for a mintue, just looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, now," I said. "I mean, I think if we're going to die she should at least have a name-"

"We're not going to die," he said loudly. Lissa looked over and shot my a sympathetic glance. I avoided looking at her and looked right back into Adrian's green eyes.

"Adrian, I know I'm being paranoid, but please. For me? We need to name her, for the sake of my sanity." He sighed roughly and jerked a hand through his hair, messing it up. I bit my lip and reached up, batting the brown pieces back down and smiling.

We spent the next ten minutes debating a name when something interrupted us. And no, it wasn't our rescuers, saying they had killed all the strigoi and put back the wards. This is reality.

What interrupted us was a loud banging on the door. It didn't sound like knocking, but rather like someone was being repeatedly thrown against it.

A low moan gave me my answer a second later. I head one more bang before I heard a sliding sound.

"That was the last one," a cold voice sneered. "Now I'm just waiting on you guys to open this door. If you're good, I may change you."

"You son of a bitch!" Lissa screamed. "Go away! I don't want to be a monster like you!" Christian gently pulled her back down into his lap, allowing her to ruin his shirt with her mascara as she cried into his chest.

The strigoi laughed on the other side. "Okay, that fine Vasilisa. Your blood will taste wonderful when I drink it all. If you don't open the door, we will break it down."

"You can't," Queen Titania declared, but even she looked unsure. "It's made of the same material as a stake and is too strong for any human to break. Or strigoi for that matter."

"Oh, how you underestimate us, Queen. A strigoi can break anything. We're prepared to sacrafice a few lives in order to get in there. Soon enough, you'll all be dead. Even sweet Rose, and her unborn baby. I've never drank from a pregnant woman before." I choked on a sob and did something I didn't think I'd ever do.

I actually hid behind Adrian.

It wasn't a full-out hide, but I grabbed his shirt and he wrapped his arms tighter around me, my face in his chest.

No one was going to hurt my baby, I wouldn't allow it. Sadly though, it was my duty to protect everyone in here, especially the Morois. Problem was I knew that every moroi in here would die trying to protect me.

That's when I heard the loudest bang of all.

A strangled scream filled my ears and I heard one more push on the door before I heard a familiar voice I never thought I'd be happy to hear.

"They're all gone," Dimitri said. "No one was expecting us." Queen Titania let out a happy sigh.

"Took you long enough!" She exclaimed. "I've been waiting for forever. I know it was hard to convince the other guardians to let their fellow guardians be killed, but it was the only choice. I thought they'd gotten themself slaughtered and forgotten about the plan."  
"What?" I screamed. "You had this _planned_?"

"Rose," Titania started. "Use your inside voice." I almost walked across and punched her in the throat before she continued. "We had a good amount of guardians hide. When the strigoi got cocky and let their guard down, they went out and took them all out. Since the guardians were all so crowded in the heart of the Court, no one would notice the missing ones. We had about half on them in hiding." She pushed some buttons and the door opened, revealing a bloody Dimitri and Tasha walked up behind him, fire just now starting to disappear into her palms.

"I could have helped," Christian yelled at Tasha. "You could have been killed out there!"  
"You needed to comfort Lissa," Tasha said, brushing off his concern. "Plus, we needed to make it up to Rose. I know Dimitri's an asshole, but he's good at heart. I know what he did was wrong and can't be corrected, but he wanted to prove that he cared."

"Fine," I huffed. "But I'm not accepting the apology."

"You shouldn't," Tasha said.

"I need to go to the hospital," I said anxiously.

"No, you need to stay at home and rest, Rose. It's not good for the baby."

"I really need to go," I insisted, starting to freak out.

"Tasha's right," Lissa agreed. "Stress isn't good."

"No, I need to go! My water just broke and I'm not supposed to be due for two more months!" Suddenly, everyone went into over-drive, running around the hallway.

"We need a doctor!" Mason and Eddie screamed, running towards the elevator and getting the doors open.

"You take the elevator," Eddie insisted.

"We'll take the stairs and get down there quicker," Mason finished. I swear they were almost a blur as they ran towards the stairs. A sharp pain hit me in my lower stomach and I let out a groan.

"Shit," Adrian muttered. "I'm not ready for this. I didn't thinks he was coming yet! I don't know what to do, what if it hurts?"

"Adrian," I growled. "I'm the one about to push a baby out of my vagina, not you! I'm the one that should be complaining!" He flinched.

"You're right," he said, visibly bracing himself, as if a baby was about to fly at him any minute now. He carried me into the elevator and when we got to the bottom, an ambulance was already there was a sweaty Mason and Eddie beside it.

The ride was quick, and as soon as we were in the hospital room, they started to hook me up to come machines and the pain was still there. I screamed as one particular contraction hit.

"You're early," the doctor said as soon as he walked in. I glared at him and he hurriedly walked up anc checked me.

"You're ready to push."

I'm not going o give you all the gruesome details of the pain, blood, and screaming. I will tell you that Lissa had to heal Adrian's broken hand when it was over, but we would both agree it was worth it as we held that little pink bundle in our hands.

"Look at her," I whispered to Adrian. He took her in his hands. She was a premie, so of course she was smaller than I expected, but the doctor informed me that I was different and would probably give birth early every time.

I think I heard Adrian gasp suddenly. Lissa rushed over and looked over at the baby, but Christian looked a little queasy. It was then that I realized they were carrying out my placenta in a plastic tub. Distrubing, much?

Adrian tilted our baby so we could all see, even Christian and Tasha. I guess sometime while I was in a haze of pain, Dimitri had left. I was glad.

She had a mess of brown hair on her head, slightly curled and damp. Her skin was kind of tan, just like mine, and honestly, thought she looked completely like me. That's when he eyes popped open and it almost brought me to tears.

She had Adrian's bright green eyes. She shook around a little fist and made a strangled sound as she closed her eyes again and began to whine. Adrian handed her back to me and I slowly took her in my arms and rocked her.

"Hey baby girl," I said softly as her cries quietted.

"What's her name?" the doctor said, walking in. I leaned in and whispered in Adrian's ear. His eye slit up as he nodded excitedly.

"Adriana Alissa Ivashkov."

**Playlist**

**1. Scene One - If I'm James Dean then you're Aubrey Hepburn - Sleeping with Sirens**

**2. Desperate Measures - Marianas Trench**

** of the End - I Killed the Prom Queen**

**4. Death Beds - Bring Me The Horizon**

**PS. In my opinion Beginning of the End is the heaviest on here, so if you are more into pop music, Desperate Measures is probably for you!**

**Oh, and I might be going to Warped Tour when it comes to Virginia Beach . . . If you're going say so in your review! I might see you there :-)**


	13. Chapter 12

**(A/N)**

**In case you haven't noticed, I am now TheDeadlyEscape. This is the last name change, I promise! **

**Go to my profile and vote on my poll! I love your opinion, no matter what it is! **

**Follow me on Twitter or Wattpad. And check out my stories of Fictionpress! They aren't doing very well. If you don't like them, tell me. I want to know how to get better!**

**Suggest music or books if you want, I'm always open for suggestions . . .**

**-TheDeadlyEscape 3**

**StrippedToTheSoul : I know that the baby would have problems being born that early, but I never really thought about it until you pointed it out. This is the part where we all have to pretend like the baby wasn't as premature because I made a mistake. Sorry for you and everyone else that noticed! I got a little rushed for the baby to be born I guess . . . I'll make sure Lissa carries her's our to full term though! Thank you for even taking the time to tell me :-)**

**Chapter 12**

Tonight was our first night at home. My little baby was laying on her bed, sleeping. I just stared at her for a minute before leaving. I left the night-light on, which gave off a good amount of light, and walked to my bedroom. Adrian was laying on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Adrian?" I whispered. He looked over at me. "I'm nervous about leaving her in that room by herself." He rolled his green eyes, the same colors as Adriana's.

"Rose, she's a baby. If she needs you, she'll cry."

"But I don't want her to cry."

"It's okay Little Dhampir, babies are supposed to cry. Then one of will wake up and go feed her or change her or just rock her until she goes back to sleep."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked, a little suspicious.

"I might have read a few things," he muttered, blushing. I smiled and laid down, hiding my face in his chest. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, running a hand over my long hair. I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. We laid like that for a while before a loud cry interrupted us. It almost sounded like she was choking. Panic was bubbling up in my chest when she took a deep breath let out a scream, telling me she wasn't choking.

I got up and walked into Adriana's room, smiling down at my squalling baby. Her fists were shaking at the sky and she was kicking her legs until the blanket. I looked up at her bright red face as she took a breath before screaming again. I picked her up, careful to hold her head so I didn't break her neck or something. She instantly quieted down to softer whines leaning into me. Adrian walked over and put his finger near her hand and she immediately grabbed it.

As much as I'd like to think she knew he was her father, a baby grabbing someone's finger is just a reflex, just like smiling is more like a face-twitch than an actual happy smile. She wasn't old enough to even stay awake longer to see anything other me or Adrian smiling down on her.

Her dark hair was dry now, so it wasn't curly anymore. It was straight and so soft when I ran my hands over it. Whenever she opened her eyes, the intensity of that beautiful green still shocked me. Almost invisible eyelashes and eyebrows were the only hair on her plump face.

"You just wanted me to hold you?" I cooed, gently rocking her in my arms. She made a happy little groaning sound and I handed her over to Adrian who was waiting eagerly.

"You're named after me," he said softly. "Me and your Aunt Lissa."

"Don't worry," I joked. "The next one will be named after me and Uncle Christian."

"Next one?" Adrian looked up, excited. I instantly regretted my words. I knew Adrian wanted a big family, meaning that now that I had pretty much stated we were having more than one kid, he wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed that we were, in fact, having at least two more. Three kids, though? That's a lot of diapers to change and bottles to make.

"Well yeah," I conceded. "Any maybe another one with Mason and Eddie's name in it. I don't know, Mary Edith Ivashkov and Rosie Christina Ivashkov?"

"Those are terrible names," he said, completely serious. I laughed, my laughter making the baby jump and look at me with curious eyes, her barely there eyebrows pulled down, making her look confused.

"Did you think I was serious?" I wheezed out. "Mary Edith? Rose Christina? Do you think I want to curse my children with those names?" I was still laughing before he joined it, putting Adriana back down in her crib.

"You got me there for a minute," he said, laughing slowly. He looked as if he had just had a mini-stroke over my name suggestions. I just laughed a little more as we walked into our bedroom.

The baby woke us up about seven more times that night.

"I told Christian about the baby," Lissa rushed out as soon as she got to my house that morning. A smile slowly spread across my face.

"How did he react?" I could tell it was good since she was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You picked me up and spun me around and then he kissed me! Oh, it was so amazing! Tasha came over a few minutes later and interrupted our sexy time, but still! We're having a baby and Christian is so excited about this. I never really thought he wanted kids, but he says he wants a few more, you know? His excuse was that we needed one that looked like me and one that looked like him, but I think he had a secret soft spot for kid and-"

"Lissa, you don't have to tell me every thought that goes through your mind," I assured her. "Plus, the baby's asleep." I pointed over to the sleeping bundle that was laid down in a play-pen Eddie and Mason had put up while I was still in the hospital.

"Rose, I was whispering." She had a point. She just rolled her eyes and walked over, looking at Adriana.

"I'm going to have one of those soon," she muttered. "Did it hurt as bad as it looked and sounded?" I nodded and she muffled a gasp.

"It's worth it though, Lissa. When you finally see and hold her, you realize that all the pain was worth it." She smiled and then lifted her shirt, showing off her flat belly.

"See this?" she said, turning to the side. "It looks like period bloating or something, but that's my baby. Down here-" She pointed to the small curve. "-is a little tadpole baby waiting to grow and get bigger. Oh no, what about stretch marks? I don't want those . . ."

"You won't get them Lissa. Just lather on lot's of this lotion I have. I'll give it to you now." I reached down into the drawer on the coffee table and pulled out a small bottle of white cream.

"I mean cake it on," I warned her. "I don't know how much you're supposed to use, but I wasn't taking any chances." I lifted up my own shirt, showing my flat tan belly. Sure, I didn't have abs anymore, but at least I didn't have the flab humans got.

"Okay, I'm starting today. Every morning and every night. Cake, cake, cake. Speaking of that, do you have any cake?" I laughed and shook my head.

"Sadly no, but that does sound good, Lissa."

"Rose?" It took me a minute to respond seeing as she went to carefree to sounding tense suddenly. I looked behind me, making sure a Strigoi wasn't about to leap on me, before turning back to her.

"Yeah?"

"Well, you know how Dimitri saved us?"

"Lissa," I snapped. "I appreciate it, but anyone could have saved us. He just so happened to be the one to kill that particular Strigoi."

"No, he just so happened to kill half of the ones that that whole group killed. Rose, he understands that you don't want to talk to him, but we need to forgive and forget."

"Lissa, no. That's not happening."

"Rose-"

"No!" I yelled. Suddenly, it was dead quiet before I heard a low cry. "Shit." I turned around and picked up Adriana, soothing her before she could start screaming. Apparently, Lissa thought that it was a good time to keep on talking since I couldn't punch her with a baby in my arms. Not that I'd punch her anyway. Well, probably not. Fifty-fifty chance.

"Rose, I know you never want to see him again, and I understand. He understands. He's moving away with Tasha. They're going back to Russia. They might come back in a few months. Tasha wants to be with Christian more often, but she wants to live in Russia. She's going to visit at least once every couple of months. The goal is once a month, but who knows."

"Lissa, I don't want to forgive him. He threw me against a wall and choked me, called me a slut and a lair . . . That's crossing the line, Lissa. He's just an all around ass-hole." I caressed Adriana's back as she let out a little puff of air and her breathing evened out. I set her back down and frowned at Lissa, hands on my hips.

"I know, but please give him peace of mind. You're going to see a lot of him, and even if you ignore each other, the anger needs to leave. I can only see strong emotion in aura's now, which didn't come out until I saw pain in your's when you were having Adriana. Anyways, he always has this big cloud of anger and guilt, and you're so angry. I can't stand it, it stresses me out. Please? For the baby?" My frown deepened.

"Did you have to throw in the baby card?"  
"It's the only way to get you to say yes." I let out a loud groan and raked a hand through my long hair.

"Fine, but not today. Before he leaves. I promise."

"They're leaving next week," she said happily, satisfied with herself. How could someone so sweet be so manipulative?

**Playlist**

**Any song by Falling in Reverse! They aren't very heavy, but there is some screaming in some of them.**

**So suggestions from them . . .**

**1. Good Girl Bad Guys**

**2. Fashionably Late**

**3. Born to Lead**

**3. Bad Girls Club**


End file.
